the war of ash and smoke
by kamikaze2007
Summary: When a mysterious man destroys multiple villages, it's up to Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, and Asuma to save the Leaf from a REAL firey hell. Pre shippuden, post rescue Sasuke arc. LAST CHAPTER UP! Minor 4th wall breakage within.
1. Chapter 1: the first village

Naruto- The War of Fire and Smoke

Naruto- The War of Fire and Smoke.

Chapter one: The First Village.

The first setting is in the village hidden in the seeds. It was a small village in the land of fire. It was humble, innocent, and off the map. Despite these factors, it was heavily guarded. It was a rendezvous point for leaf in the third great ninja war until enemies found it and ravaged it. Since then, it has had a wall almost the size of the leaf. They even had a "throwing range" for practice, and executions. It was the perfect security village. Or, so they thought.

This is where we begin this story. In the throwing range, he was standing with his blindfold on. He took a puff from his cigarette and blew out smoke. A jonin and five others were standing, kunai at the ready. The apparent leader, in the middle, looked at him nervously. "Done this before?"

"Nope." Mizuku Sukuzu said calmly. He looked down and puffed out more smoke, which floated right back up at him. It got in his nose and he started coughing and wheezing.

The jonin looked at each other with looks of surprise on their faces. The smoke was now a cloud in front of Mizuku's face. "Ready," the lead jonin started. The others tightened their grips on their kunai. "Thr-" he started, but a blaze of fire erupted from the smoke cloud. Three of the five jonin jumped up out of the way in time. "What the heck was that?!" The lead jonin yelled.

"My jutsu." Mizuku leapt from the smoke, blindfold discarded and smoke trailing him. His face was now in front of the lead jonin's. He flicked his cigarette and ashes flew in the eyes of the three jonin.

"Ahhhh!" They yelled in agony. Mizuku leapt away, jumping building to building. At the center of the village, he puffed again and left some ashes on the ground.

"He, these ninja are so easy. I wonder why I was assigned to a wimpy village like this." Mizuku smirked. He continued leaping rooftop to rooftop until he got to the wall on the outer rim of the village. Two chunin spotted him and ran towards him, kunai ready. In one graceful spin, Mizuku flicked ashes in the two ninjas eyes. "Like I said, easy." He made a tiger hand sign with his cigarette in between his fingers. The ashes in the center of the village gathered, multiplied, and grew into a gigantic monster of ash in the form of a dragon. The ash monster swung its jet-black claws and tore gashes in the biggest buildings in the city. Mizuku made one more hand sign, same as the first, and all the ash- even the ash in the eyes of the five poor ninja and the ash making up the dragon- all caught fire. It was a hot, searing fire. He smirked and watched as the chunin fell to the ground in pain, and as the ash dragon set fire to everything. In less than thirty seconds, the whole village was ablaze. Mizuku leapt as far as he could from the village. He then made one more hand sign and every burning piece of ash in the village exploded. The five ninja had what was left of their eyes blown out, and the dragon had gone out with a gigantic explosion, blowing everything in the village, even the smallest of seeds, to nothing. Mizuku smiled. "Why do I get all the easy jobs?" And with that, he slowly walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Investigation

Naruto- The War of Fire and Smoke

NOTE: Hey, Hoped you liked the first chapter and thanks for reading on. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed imagining it during school. Ha ha ha. Anyway, continue.

Chapter two: The First Investigation

"Wow! What a beautiful day." Naruto Uzumaki yelled stretching. Meanwhile, a bird circled overhead. "I can't believe this, I can't remember the last time it was this nice." The bird cawed loudly. "And even the birds are chirping." Naruto said with a huge grin. The bird was getting mad now. "I'd actually be happy without a mission today." A few seconds after he had said this, a blob of a certain white substance landed on his head. Naruto froze. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

Meanwhile Tsunade, Kakashi, Kiba and Shizune stood in the Hokages office. Tsunade steamed. "Where is he??" A minute of awkward silence later, a loud scream could be heard just outside the mansion.

"GRANNY TSUNADE!!" Then a burst through a few sets of doorways, and finally, the very, very ticked off Naruto busted through the doors. He had bird crap all over his head. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF DROPPING BIRD ON MY HEAD?!" Kiba and Akamaru took a whiff of the bird business and turned purple.

"The idea is, you needed to notice the bird was signaling to you!" Tsunade said with her eyes closed.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Naruto screamed in rebuttal.

"DIDN'T YOU LEARN ABOUT THIS IN SCHOOL YOU DIMTWIT?!" Tsunade said, obviously having enough.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, not to be rude, but isn't it time you gave us our mission now?" Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

"Mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's what we wanted you for. This is a B-ranked investigation mission. Several times now, a man has appeared in small villages. And a cycle ensues. First, he commits a horrible crime. Then, he gets sentenced to death. Finally, the village gets destroyed and nothing but ash is left. And the weird thing is, it's the same man, every time! We need you to investigate. We got this mission from the two survivors of his latest victim, the village hidden in the seeds."

"Seeds?"

"Yes." Shizune explained. "The village hidden in the seeds was a very small village in our land. That was perfect for us. In the third great ninja war, we used it as a rendezvous point. Near the end of the war, our enemies found it and almost totally destroyed it. They rebuilt, only with a new wall. Now it has been totally destroyed. The two who sent the request were on a mission, and when they got back, everything was gone. We, after investigating, dug up the suspect in the bingo book. Mizuku Sukuzu. His village of origin is unknown as well as his age, we want you to go to the crime scene and investigate."

"Shizune…"

"Yes, lady Tsunade?"

"You're STEALING MY JOB AGAIN!"

"Oh, um, sorry."

"Anyway, Shizune worded it perfectly. We are sending Kiba for his sense of smell, Kakashi for his sharingan abilities, and you, Naruto, for your shadow clones. You'll finally be useful on a mission."

"HEY!"

Kakashi closed his book and turned towards the door. "Alright guys, let's go." Then, some of the odor from Naruto's head finally got to him. "Um…. On second thought, Naruto, take a shower first… in fact, make that two."

LATER

At the gate, Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi departed from the leaf village. "Awright! Let's get a move on!"

"Wow, even after getting crapped on by a bird, you're still eager for a mission." Kiba remarked

"Yeah, well, let's not try to talk about it."

"By the way, you still have some of the smell left over."

"Really?! I've taken four showers in just the last hour! Wait a sec you're a dog! Of course you can smell that!"

"Four? That's probably more than you've ever taken in your life time."

"Shut up dog boy!"

"Guys, that's enough." Kakashi said.

"Well, Dog boy over there started it."

Before Kiba could respond, Kakashi said: "Well I just ended it. Don't worry; it'll only take about fifteen minutes to get to the village hidden in the seeds. When we get there, act dignified and don't embarrass me."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Kiba and Naruto replied in unison.

Fifteen minutes later, the team of three reached the remains of the seed village. There was a pile of ash with two jonin standing in front wearing grim faces. "Wow, this is worse than I imagined." Kakashi remarked. "I take it you're the survivors?"

"Yes, we are, we came back from our successful mission and found this." The first jonin explained.

"Got any clues?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"N-n-not really."

"Hey! I found one!" Kiba yelled from the bush. Naruto and Kakashi ran to find him. "Look." Kiba pointed to the ground. "A cigarette."

"Hm, well, this could be useful." Kakashi picked it up and put it in a Ziploc baggy.

"What can you infer from this?" The second jonin asked.

"That this is a man who smokes. That's about it." Kakashi said.

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed around the ashy remains of the village. "This smells like cigarette ash."

"Maybe he uses some special jutsu."

Naruto thought, and after a minute a picture flashed into his head. "Ah ha! That bearded guy! Ya know, the one who always has a cigarette in his mouth! Maybe he can explain this!"

"That's not bad Naruto. I like that plan, we'll report to Tsunade and ask for Asuma's assistance."

"Who's Asuma?" Naruto asked.

"The 'bearded guy' Naruto."

"Uh, oh, blond moment." Kiba remarked. "Anyway, forget about Asuma, I can track that scent to the dude who did this. We can catch him right now!"

"No, Kiba, we don't know what we're dealing with yet. It'll be best just to report back.

"Okay, okay."

LATER in Tsunade's office

"I see; Asuma will now be assigned to your investigation squad. Good work Kakashi. You are dismissed."

"Finally! I'm off to Ichiraku if anyone needs me!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto, you're coming with us." Kakashi said sternly.

"But Kakashi-sensei!! I'm starving! And hey, maybe he's at Ichiraku right now! Let's go!" Naruto said.

"Well, I guess we can stop by for a bite to eat. Fine, we'll go with your plan. But if he's not there, you're in trouble."

NOTE: Next week is chapter 3: The meeting. Thanks for reading, review if you like it, and please NO FLAMING!! Thank you. Sayonara for now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The meeting

NOTE: Well, it's time for chapter three. I know this is going slow, but by chapter 5, it'll speed up. And also, I'm sorry for the delay. To make up for it, I'll post chapters 4 and 5 next week.

Chapter 3: The meeting.

Mizuku was rather thin, with grease black hair. He wore skinny jeans and a baggy flannel shirt. He was approaching the border between the land of fire and the land of earth. He looked to his left and saw the sign. It simply had the symbol for the village hidden in the rock. He walked calmly to the sign, took his cigarette out of his mouth, and rubbed the head on the top of the sign. The sign shifted, and started to sink into the ground. A medium sized crevice opened in the ground. Mizuku jumped down into a city with large smoke stacks and a layer of smoke in the sky. If you hadn't known it was underground, you'd think there was a bunch of storm clouds! He walked into what looked like a mansion. In the foyer-like room, two people in tuxedos greeted him.

"I see you are back from your mission. Was it a success?" One man asked.

"Pfft. It was more than a success, it was a piece of cake." Mizuku smirked lighting another cigarette.

"Would you like to see Master Midan?" The second man asked.

"Of course, dummy. Why else would I be here? A friendly chat with you?" Mizuku snapped.

"Of course sir, I'll be back momentarily." The second man walked out of the room. A minute later, he came back. "Master is ready to speak with you."

"Pfft. Finally." Mizuku walked up a flight of stairs, and came to double doors with evil looking doorknobs. He opened them and walked inside. Inside was a round, carpeted room, with a big desk right in front of the window, giving the office a "Godfather" like feel. "Hey big guy! How's it going?" Mizuku said casually.

"For the last time, Mizuku, you will address me as Midan, or Master Midan. Now, I take it your mission was a success?" Midan said with his face shadowed by the window.

"Why wouldn't it be? That was the easiest village yet. Why do you got to send me to the wimpy ones?"

"Patience. If we want our master plan to work, we've got to start out small, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me a new mission now. I'm bored."

"Yes, of course. Here." An envelope was thrown into Mizuku's hands. "It's the village hidden in the canyon. It's slightly bigger than your last assignment."

"Thank god." Mizuku walked out of the room, jumped down the stairs, and walked casually out of the mansion. He strolled through the dark village and finally came to where he entered. He made a hand sign and the crevice from before opened back up. He jumped up, and walked northeast.

MEANWHILE

Naruto finished up his bowl of ramen. "Yum! That hit the spot!"

Kakashi steamed. "Naruto, Asuma is not here."

"Are you gonna eat your ramen Kakashi sensei?"

"No. Get done so we can go and actually LOOK for Asuma."

"Yeah Naruto, stop slacking off." Kiba said annoyed. "We've wasted too much time.

Naruto frowned. After a few more minutes, Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi walked out of Ichiraku. "I loved that. I'm all filled up now!"

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled. "BECAUSE OF YOU, WE WASTED ALL THAT TIME!"

"Guys, that's enough." Kakashi said. "Now, if we want to stop this guy, we need to get our heads in the game. In other words, stop fighting!"

"Okay. Akamaru. Try to locate Asuma-sensei." Kiba commanded. Akamaru barked enthusiastically and started sniffing for Asuma. A few minutes later, the three were running through the village. "Almost there Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

"See, this is what I mean by getting our heads in the game. Maybe you should try Naruto."

"Hey, leave me alone!"

The three (and a dog) finally approached Asuma. He looked at the team running at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"We need you help bearded guy-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, his name is Asuma, stop embarrassing me." Kakashi reprimanded Naruto.

"My help huh?" Asuma said.

"Yes, we're on a mission Asuma-sensei. We found this." Kiba said. Kakashi held up the Ziploc baggy. "You see, we found this village in ashes, and the ashes smelled exactly like this cigarette. We suspect a fire style jutsu centered around this."

Asuma took the baggy and looked at the cigarette inside as if it were an alien, or some other unknown species. "Looks like it."

"Hm, can you tell us more about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, everyone knows about fire style jutsu right? Well, long ago, someone from our village found out how to transfer that power of fire style jutsu to a lit cigarette." Asuma explained. "The basic hand signs don't differ, but the tiger hand sign is made with the cigarette in between your fingers. It allows you to use jutsu centered on the ash of the cigarette, or use it as training wheels, making your fire style jutsu stronger. I use these sometimes, but only in a pinch. You following me so far?"

"Yeah." Kiba said blankly.

"Sure, whatever." Naruto replied bored.

"I follow." Kakashi said with his arms crossed.

"The only downside, we discovered, is that it shortens your natural life span faster than regular cigarettes. Not because the cigarettes are made with special materials, but because the jutsu take the same effect on your Chakra system as your lungs."

"Meaning your Chakra can't breath?" Naruto asked.

Asuma sighed. "No, jutsu with cigarettes uses more Chakra, and if you use to many jutsu with the aid of your cigarette, your Chakra will be used faster than it can be replenished."

"Why couldn't you say that in the first place?" Naruto said. It was worded weird anyway. he thought.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "That's because you interrupted him. Anyway, Asuma, think you can help us on this mission? I'll explain the details to you."

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." Asuma said. Right after he said that, the crow started circling the group.

"Looks like I'll need to explain later. Tsunade needs us." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure she needs US?" Naruto said, putting his arms above his head for protection.

NOTE: Read and review. If you don't like it, just give me constructive criticism. Next week: chapter 4: The second village. And chapter 5: the battle at the border.


	4. The Second Village

Chapter 4: The Second Village

Mizuku walked casually to his next destination. He was in what looked like a wasteland. His hands were in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out, and his cigarette half way done at least. He came across a canyon and stood at the edge. As if he was walking down a set of stairs, he walked off the edge. He let himself fall for a few seconds. He looked at his wrist as if he were wearing a wrist watch. After about five or six seconds of falling, he used his chakra to cling to the canyon wall. "This isn't as fun, but if I don't, I die; oh well, it was fun while it lasted." He said to himself. He ran down the wall and finally came to the floor. The hidden canyon village was small, since it was at the bottom of the canyon, its wall was rather small and had "Welcome!" painted on the rather short wall. Mizuku walked up to the wall, but a jonin stopped him.

"Hey you! What's your business here?" The jonin shouted.

"My business," He suddenly appeared behind the jonin. "Is none of _your _business." He took a kunai to the jonins neck and walked calmly away.

The hidden canyon village was very small. The buildings were extremely tiny and the main building, the one in the middle was no bigger than a martial arts dojo. The villagers were few and even fewer were actually ninja, they weren't a big village so the ninja wore hidden rock village headbands. "Pssh. This will be a snap." Mizuku said and disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the main building, a man sat in a chair with an office desk in front of him. "Uch, how boring can this village get?" He complained. "Nothing's happened here for months."

"If you want, I can make it more exciting for you." Mizuku appeared behind the village leader.

"Ahh!" The man jumped out of his chair and over his desk. "Who are you?!" He demanded pulling a kunai.

"Well, since you're about to die, I guess I can tell you." Mizuku smirked. "I'm Mikuzu Sukuzu. And you're dead!" He rushed at the leader and swung his kunai at him.

"GUARDS! ASSASSIN!" The man yelled as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding Mizukus kunai.

"Aw, it's no fun when you call for help." Mizuku said. "It takes the fun out of things."

"Shut up!" The leader lunged at him and stabbed Mizuku with his kunai. "Heh, no luck."

POOF!

A log fell to the floor. "Oh, contraire." Mizuku appeared behind him. "You're the one out of luck, friend!"

SHLUCK!!

Three guards ran in armed with kunai, "FREEZE!" They yelled in unison. They spotted their dead leader lying on the floor, blood oozing from his neck. "You!" One guard yelled, focusing their attention back to the culprit.

"Oh, darn. You seem to have caught me. Oh, well." Mizuku put his hands in the air. "I surrender."

The guards looked at each other confused.

Mizuku smirked a little. {_Perfect._} He thought.

LATER

A very small training ground was now occupied with six jonin and Mizuku. Mizuku, same as last time, smoking away; the jonin, armed and ready to kill. "Men, ready your selves." One jonin yelled.

Mizuku was unfazed by this, standing there with no blindfold, and a rope around him. The jonin were about to let their kunai loose when Mizuku said something. "Hey! Can I say something?" He asked?

"Yes?" A jonin asked.

"I want to say… you're all idiots!" The cigarette exploded.

"What the hell?!" One jonin yelled. "Why'd he do that?! That explosion should a killed him!"

Out of the smoke fell a burning log.

"Crap! He substituted!" Another jonin yelled.

"Feh, lame." Mizuku said jumping rooftop to rooftop. "This puny village doesn't deserve to live." He lit a cigarette and continued jumping. When he got to the center of the village, he stood on the biggest building. This, again, was no bigger than a karate dojo. He jumped up in the air as high as he could, and made a long series of hand signs. "Special fire style: Super Cigarette Explosion!!!" His cigarette peeled like a banana, and the ash, before it could fall, erupted into a giant fire ball. A fire ball that was bigger than even the village!! The gigantic inferno crashed down on the village with tremendous force, and exploded. The force of the explosion sent Mizuku flying backwards out of the canyon.

The smoke rose slowly and with the smell of charred rock, came the assurance that the hidden canyon village was gone.

"Easy as pie." Mizuku simply said as he walked away…

NOTE: R&R!!! Sorry if my French was off earlier in the chapter. I don't know any French and that's how Microsoft Word says "Contraire" is spelled.


	5. Battle at the Border!

Chapter 5: Battle at the Border.

"Awww!!! Does Grandma wanna see us AGAIN?!?!" Naruto whined. Kiba had just told him that Tsunade had requested they report to her immediately.

"Stop your whining! Kakashi and Asuma-sensei are already there. We don't want another bird incident do we?" Kiba said annoyed.

"Ahh!" Naruto covered his head with his arms. "No! Please! I can still smell it!!!"

"Then come on!!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru added an energetic "Arf!"

Later, in Tsunade's office, Asuma, Kakashi, Kiba, and Naruto were standing around the hokage's desk. "Okay, you guys." Tsunade started, "We've had another victim of the man you've been investigating. It's called the Hidden Canyon village. As the name suggests, the village is at the bottom of a deep canyon in the Land of Earth."

"Then why're we going?" Naruto inquired. "It should be the business of their village, not us."

"Well, originally, it was reported to Iwagakure, but since we had already assigned a mission, it was redirected to us." Shizune explained.

"Great, more work for us." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto!" Tsunade reprimanded. "Now let us explain! Whew. According to the reports, there is nothing left of the canyon village, just a black crater." The eyes of everyone in the room widened. "Exactly, so inspecting the place will be fruitless. Head to the village, and hopefully you will meet with the culprit halfway. If not, just look for as much evidence as you can. Now GO!"

Later, the four man squad was headed for the canyon village, until Kakashi spoke: "Okay guys, we are at the border….Now." They arrived at the sign Mizuku used to enter his underground village. Kakashi took a few sniffs, and turned to Kiba. "Kiba, have Akamaru smell this sign. I think it might have a trace of cigarette smoke."

"Roger!" Kiba saluted. "Akamaru! Check it out!" Akamaru sounded off with another "Arf!" and sniffed around the sign. As his nose got higher, Kakashi looked to the horizon.

"Guys! Hide!" He yelled. All four jumped into a nearby bush. "I think this guy coming up is our guy."

"Then let's get 'im!" Naruto almost jumped out of the bush, but Kakashi pulled him back.

"Idiot. Don't do that! We need to wait." As Mizuku neared the sign, his walking slowed.

"I hate using that move. It wastes my cigarettes." He said to himself as he took out one from his pouch. When he reached the sign, his walking stopped.

{Did he see us?} Kakashi thought. Mizuku lit his cigarette and let it burn for a few seconds. He then put his cigarette head on the tip of the sign.

"Kakashi," Asuma said. "I think this is the time to attack."

"…." Kakashi thought for a moment. "Fine." He finally whispered.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled. "GAME'S OVER PAL!" He jumped out of the bush and kicked Mizuku in the face, sending him sliding a few feet from the sign.

"Gah." He said regaining his composure. "A Konoha brat, eh? What are you doing here all alone?" He spoke to Naruto as if he were a child.

"Grr. Don't you dare talk to me like I was a kid!" Naruto shouted.

"And, He's not alone." Kakashi shot out of the ground below Mizuku's feet and gave him a good uppercut.

Mizuku did a few back flips in the air and landed perfectly on his feet. "Well, the rumors are true; you Konoha folk _are _good at surprises. Well, I'm better!" Hr ran at Naruto ready to punch.

"Hey! That's no surprise!" Naruto shouted. He was ready to counter Mizuku's punch when:

POOF!

Mizuku disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. "Huh?!" Naruto yelled.

"That's his surprise!" Kiba yelled, still in the bush waiting for his chance to attack. "Be careful!!" All of a sudden, Mizuku appeared behind him. Kiba looked back, but before he could react further, Mizuku punched him in the stomach, sending him flying for Naruto. When they collided, they crashed into the sign.

Asuma grabbed his knuckle blades and jumped at Mizuku. He swung at him, but Mizuku jumped over it and kicked Asuma in the face.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kiba struggled on the ground. "Get off me dog boy!" Naruto yelled. But before Kiba could retort, the sign shifted. Mizuku's cigarette was still on the sign, so it started to sink. "AHHH!" Naruto threw Kiba off him and ran back. "W-what's that?!" He yelled.

"Oh, crap." Mizuku said to himself. He ran at Kiba, who was still near the sign and threw him out of the way. Kakashi ran to Mizuku with a pair of kunai knives and swung at Mizuku. Mizuku grabbed them both and kicked Kakashi in the chest.

Asuma took advantage of Mizuku's distraction with Kakashi and jumped down the crack to see the village Mizuku came into before. "Where is this place?" He said.

A random ninja looked at him and Yelled, "Hey! You're not of this village are you?!" Without waiting for an answer, he jumped at Asuma with a kunai. Asuma punched the kunai out of the ninja's hand and grabbed him by the neck. He looked up and saw the crack closing.

"Oh crap!" He jumped, with the ninja and landed at the top.

Mizuku saw him emerge from the crack. "You!"

The ninja saw Mizuku and wrestled away from Asuma's grip. "Mizuku-senpai! Help! He found his way into the vil-" But before he could finish, Kakashi knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck.

Kakashi caught the man and walked over to Kiba and Naruto. "Guys, he should be out long enough for you to take him to Ibiki." He handed the man to Kiba.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba shouted. I want to fight too!"

"Same here!" Naruto yelled. "I got it! I'll make a shadow clone to take him! Okay! Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Art of the shadow doppelgangers!" A shadow clone appeared and grabbed the man. "Take him to master Ibiki!" Naruto told his shadow clone. "Right!" The other yelled, and he was on his way.

"You kids really want to take _me_ on?! Well, you're digging your own grave!" He ran at Kiba and Naruto making hand signs. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" He sent a fire ball roaring towards Naruto and Kiba. But before they could jump out of the way, a swirling pillar of water intercepted the fire ball.

Behind the wall of mist, Kakashi landed in front of Kiba and Naruto. "Kiba! You and Akamaru know what to do!" He yelled.

"Right Kakashi-sensei! Come one Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. He and Akamaru ran behind Mizuku, who also was enveloped in the mist, but couldn't see anything.

When the mist cleared, Mizuku looked around for his child targets. "Where the hell did you go, kids?!" He yelled.

"Right behind you!" Kiba yelled. "Tunneling fang!" Kiba and Akamaru swirled in their fashion and attacked Mizuku, who easily jumped out of the way of both dog and master. Then Asuma appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with a kunai. Then he kicked him to the ground.

Mizuku slowly got up and whipped the blood from his chin. "You Konoha folk are ridiculous. You may have gotten in a few lucky hits, but you won't defeat me while my heart is beating!" He turned and punched Asuma in the stomach. Then he kicked him in the face. When Kakashi tried to get him from behind, Mizuku grabbed Asuma's leg and swung him into Kakashi. They both went flying and took down Kiba. "Now, where's the blonde idiot?!" Mizuku looked around, searching for Naruto, who seemed to have disappeared.

"Why does everyone keep calling me an idiot?!?!" He and an army of shadow clones leaped out of the trees. "You're going down, punk!!!!" They yelled in unison. Mizuku stood where he was and smirked. With some flips, kicks and punches, he quickly took out the shadow clone army and sent Naruto flying into a tree.

"That all ya got, kid?" He asked.

Naruto got up slowly and made a hand sign. "I'm not even close! I can just keep making these shadow clones all day! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!! Art of the multiple shadow doppelgangers!!!" A wave of shadow clones leaped once again out of the trees.

"Tch, you're getting tiresome, kid." Mizuku lit a cigarette and made a chain of hand signs in his fashion, the cigarette in between the tiger hand sign. "Fire style: Ashy Fireball!" A fireball erupted out of his cigarette and flew at the shadow clones. It eliminated all the clones and set fire to the forest. "Now there's nowhere for your shadow clones to jump out of, eh?" He said, blowing smoke.

"Dang! I didn't uncover my Sharingan in time to see his hand signs!" Kakashi yelled. "Asuma! Make him use a fire style jutsu!"

"Got it." Asuma jumped at Mizuku and made some hand signs. "Fire style: Burning ash!" He spouted ash out of his mouth that settled around Mizuku.

"Ah, I see. You can use Fire style and ash without a cigarette to aid you. Well, let me show you how it works _with_ a cig!" He weaved his hand signs and ended with his usual tiger. Fire style: Burning ash. Now a cloud of ash was around both Asuma and Mizuku. Mizuku beat Asuma and, with his teeth, lit the entire cloud in a huge explosion!

"Asuma!" Kakashi yelled. "Are you alright?!" He ran towards the smoke and saw a burnt Asuma stumble out.

"I'm okay. My vest protected the majority of my body, so there's no big damage here. Did you get his hand signs?" Just then, Mizuku walked casually out of the cloud of smoke, unscathed.

"Yeah." Kakashi whispered, as Mizuku looked around, planning his next attack. "Let's both get him." At that, Kakashi and Asuma were on either side of Mizuku. "Fire style: Burning ash!" They said in unison. A cloud of ash twice the size of the previous one settled around Mizuku. Then:

BOOOOM! The ash cloud erupted in an inferno of scorching hot flames. Asuma landed next to Kakashi, who had just finished adjusting his mask.

"Did you get him?" Kiba asked Kakashi.

"Nope." Mizuku answered for Kakashi. "You didn't. Nice try though." He walked out of the cloud unscathed!

"H-how did you do that?!" Kakashi said his eyes wide.

"That, my friend, is for me to know, and you to never find out!" Mizuku ran at the four, and kicked them all to the ground. When Asuma was downed, he decided to stomp his stomach. "For the ride home." He remarked. Then he leaned down. "Now, remember this, if any one of us two is going to use any ash jutsu, mine will always, _ALWAYS_ win against yours!" He went to the sign, opened up the village again, and jumped in.

Naruto struggled to get up, and when he did, he saw his comrades on the ground, out cold. "Oh no! That guy got away!" He jumped up and made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two shadow clones appeared next to him. "C'mon guys! We've gotta take these guys back to the Leaf!" All three Naruto clones picked up Asuma, Kiba, and Kakashi. "Awright everyone! Time to haul ass!" And with that, all three were off to Konoha.

* * *

A/N: wow, this was a long chapter, eh? On my Microsoft Word program, it says this is a whole four pages! Sweet, huh? Anyway, next chapter is gonna be called "Reporting in." The final battle is near, so be ready.


	6. Reporting in

Chapter 6: Reporting In.

When he got back in his village, Mizuku walked through the streets of his smoke covered home town. He walked to the mansion in the center of the main plaza. When he entered the front door, he encountered the two guards we met earlier. "Hello Mizuku-senpai." They said bowing.

"Let me in to see the boss." Mizuku commanded, sounding ticked off. He waited there for a moment while the two men went in the big double doors for a few moments.

"Master Midan will see you now." One said coming out of the doors.

"Of course he will." Mizuku smirked and walked into the office. "Canyon village? Come on, Midan, you know I can do WAY better than that!"

"I know which is why I sent you." The man at the desk said.

"But you said the Canyon village was bigger than the seed village! I feel ripped off! The only fun I had was the group of Leaf ninja that tried to stop me!"

"A group of Leaf ninja ran into you?"

"Yeah, at the village entrance I ran into these four leaf nin who kicked me in the face."

"Ha-ha!" Midan started laughing heartily.

"Stop mocking me, you lazy tub of lard!" Mizuku spat. He heard a chair creaking, wind whooshing by his head, and felt cold steel lightly touching his neck. His eyes widened when he realized Midan was behind him.

"Look here, Mizuku! I am the boss, here, and I call the shots! If I find it necessary to send you to a small village, then I will! And if you take another step out of line, you're finished here! You got that?"

"Yes sir." Mizuku sighed. Midan lowered the kunai and walked to his desk.

"Good." He said when he sat down. "Now, the reason I sent you to the Canyon village is so you can conserve your chakra. Now, since you encountered an unexpected ambush, I'll give you a few hours to rest. Now leave, and I will call you in later."

"Sir." Mizuku saluted and left the room.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and his shadow clones were running frantically to the leaf village carrying his teammates on his back. As you know, Naruto has plenty of experience carrying filler characters on his back piggy-back style, but these four people were main characters and thus, weighed slightly more than princess Kazahana. Anyway, when he reached the Leaf, he was greeted by Lee and Gai who just got back from their tenth mission that day. "Hey Naruto!" Gai shouted enthusiastically. "It's nice to see you running with youth back to the village you belong to!" Naruto at this point was close enough for them to see he was carrying his unconscious comrades.

"Gai-sensei, look! He's carrying Kakashi on his back!"

"You're right Lee…" He looked serious for a moment, and then smiled. "Looks like my rival could not handle his mission! This means another win for me! Ha-ha!"

Now Naruto was close enough to hear their "youthful" babble and collapsed, his Shadow clones disappearing as well.

"Oh, this, uh, looks more serious than we thought, Lee."

"Let's take them to Hokage-sama!" Lee said.

"Oh, Lee! I love you youthful problem solving abilities!" Gai yelled starting to cry.

"Oh, Gai-sensei!" Lee embraced Gai-sensei, also crying.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" Naruto yelled in one last burst of energy. "Just get us to the damn hospital already, Bakas!" After a few hours, he woke up with Shizune finishing wrapping bandages around his bruised head. "H-huh? Wh-where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital, again." Sakura answered for Shizune.

"Huh? Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said waking up a little more. "D-did you come to see me?"

"No!" Sakura yelled. "I'm a medic in training, Baka."

"Gai and Lee brought you in a couple hours ago." Shizune said calmly. "Luckily it was just in time."

"How are the others?" Naruto asked.

As if on que, Tsunade walked in with a clipboard. "Kiba and Kakashi have no serious injuries; Asuma suffered minor burns and ruptured his stomach. He'll be fine though. Naruto, you've pushed yourself too far again."

"He, he." Naruto chuckled.

"It's not funny, Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded "You know what happens when you push yourself too hard!" Naruto remembered his fight against Sasuke, the mysterious red aura, and the numb feeling in his left arm.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said ashamed.

A few hours later, Naruto, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kiba were in Lady Tsunade's office. "Ibiki came up with some disturbing findings in his interrogations, and wanted to let us all know. Come in!"

Ibiki walked in the office and stood, solid as rock. Without waiting to be told, he started informing everyone. "The man Naruto brought in had will power, but not much. I broke him rather fast. Turns out, the village Asuma got a glimpse of turned out to be the village hidden in smoke. They are extremely small, but they have a big goal. They take out small villages one by one, and then gradually crank it up a notch. Later, when they have enough power, they're going to go after the five main villages." This received a collective gasp from all in the room. "The smoke village's ultimate goal is to become the only shinobi village in the world. Then they will hire themselves out to fight wars and win for whichever nation comes to them first."

"That's horrible!" Kiba yelled. "What will they accomplish from that?!"

"Shinobi villages make huge sums of money from missions. Imagine if we were the only one to carry out those missions. We would be able to buy out the land of fire." This got another gasp.

"As you can see, this is serious." Tsunade said breaking the long fearful silence. "We have no way of tracking their next missions, so we have no choice but to wait."

"And if this village targets us, we'll fight back as hard as we can, right granny?" Naruto yelled.

"For once, Naruto is right. You are dismissed." With that everyone left leaving Tsunade with Shizune to talk about their battle plan with Ibiki.

MEANWHILE

I was sitting at my laptop with a cup of hot chocolate pondering about what to write about next. Then it hit me. AH HA! I'll get back to Mizuku!

Now Mizuku was sitting in his small ramshackle home drinking the hot chocolate he stole from me, wondering when he'll be called to Master Midan's office again. Just then, there was a knock at his door. "Master Midan will see you now!"

"Finally!" Mizuku yelled. He got up and walked to the mansion. When he got to the room with Midan, he greeted him casually. "Yo, Midan, how's tricks?"

"Sit down and be respectful."

"Fine. So, what's your next assignment for me, boss?"

"I did some very careful consideration for this. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, give me your best assignment."

What Midan said next was so terrifying, I have to put his line in the center of the page.

"I am assigning you personally… to destroy… **Konoha**."

* * *

A/N: GAAAAAAAAAAAASP! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Sayonara! PS: Please forgive any grammar/continuity/spelling errors. I kinda wrote this in a hurry.


	7. The Invasion Begins

Chapter 7: The Invasion Begins...

Mizuku walked slowly to a small back entrance to the Leaf Village. He came upon a man that stopped him.

"Hey, You need special clearance to get through here." He demanded. Mizuku simply took his lit cigarette out of his mouth and flicked ash in the man's eye.

"How's that for clearance?" Mizuku kicked the man down and walked into the village. He looked around as no one noticed anything out of the ordinary about him. After some random walking, he finally found he was in the middle of the village. He had a clear view of the Hokage's monument and the office. "Hmmm... The Hokage would give me trouble, maybe I should kill him?" He asked himself not knowing Tsunade was the Hokage. "Or maybe I should find those jerks who ambushed me..." He finally just sat down and ordered some ramen. He was thinking more than eating while contemplating what he would do next. Then he heard a scarily familar voice next to him.

"Are you going to eat that ramen mister?" The spikey haired blonde asked eagerly. Mizuku looked over at the boy who deleivered him a kick to the face. Luckily, Naruto wasn't looking at him and didn't recognize him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I will." Mizuku said annoyed. "Now stop breathing on my food."

"Sorry, mister. Geeze." Naruto said turning away from him. "I'll just get some more..."

Mizuku didn't feel threatened by this and resumed thinking. All of a sudden, a lightbulb went off in his head. "That's it!" He burst out. Unfortunately, the three others in Ichiraku kinda noticed him burst out.

"What's your problem mister?" Naruto asked. Then, it hit him. That was the man from before!!! "YOU! You're the one who wants to destroy the place!" He yelled loud enough for everyone passing to hear.

"Way to keep low key, kid." Mizuku said kicking him and running away. He heard shouts after him and he started laying ashes from his cigarette. He made handsigns and heard small explosions and screams. He flicked his hot cinders at a building and it caught fire. He heard so many different sounds, shouts, screams, fire crackling and more as he head towards the Hokage's office. "Busted, I'll have to work from the top down. So first stop, Hokage's office." He jumped closer and got stopped by a brutal kick to the face. He crashed into the side of a building and saw Tsunade looking down at him from the top of another. "Looks like _she_ came to _me."_ He mumbled. He got up, wiping the blood from his chin, and blew smoke. "Hello Hokage. It looks like my reputation preceeded me." He said casually.

"You have a problem with respecting your superiors." She siad cracking her knuckles.

"One: I've been told that a million times before. And second, I don't think you are superior to me in any way..." He said with an ominous air to his face.

"Why you!" Tsunade jumped down and ran at him with a charged chakra punch, but she was too slow and Mizuku jumped, leaving the building to take the punishment. He came down and kicked Tsunade back.

"Look, I'm just gonna destroy your village, so if you stand back and let me do my job, I'll be on my way, and we'll all be happy... Well, I will at least."

"DIE!" She ran at him, but he dodged her and kicked her in the gut.

"Just stand back!" He yelled and kept going. He figured he wasn't going to kill the Hokage by hand, so his previous ash monster would have to do. He arrived at the center of the village and saw it was deserted. Almost. "I see you didn't heed my warning about not messing with my jutsu again..." He said to Asuma without turning around.

"Well, I have a hard time paying attention. Maybe I get that from my students." He said brandishing his knuckle blades.

"And nobody cares about me?" Kakashi asked standing right next to his comrade.

"Well, do you smoke?" Asuma asked.

"No..."

"Then no one cares." Mizuku said finally turning around. "Now, would you like me to kill you fast, or do you want it to be slow and painful?" Without a response, Asuma ran at him with his knuckle blades glowing. He swung, just to be dodged again. Mizuku jumped over them and Kicked Asuma in the face sending him flying towards Kakashi. Asuma crashed into him and into a building. Mizuku made his signature signs and some kind of sticky ash stuck the two to the wall. A thin line of the sticky ash was still connected to Mizuku's cigarette.

"Oh, damn!" Kakashi used his Lightning Blade to bust out of the ash and ran at Mizuku, forgetting to get Asuma out. Mizuku blew fire along the line and ignited Asuma as he let out a scream of pain. Kakashi was given just enough time to hit Mizuku square in the chest. He crashed Mizuku into a building and let the rubble crash around them. When the smoke cleared, he saw his hand was implanted in a log. The log turned into the sticky ash and Kakashi was stuck. "Damn it!!" He yelled as he heard Mizuku laughing. After that he heard a fire blazing towards him, and all of a sudden he was engulfed in flames.

Mizuku laughed as smoke rose into the sky and blocked the sun from the Leaf Village. Screams were heard in the parts of the village that had not yet heard the excitement, and Mizuku knew he had to hurry up.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune were standing on top of a building watching the ominous smoke rise. "What are we going to do now, Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "One of the mini Katsuyus reported that Asuma and Kakashi have been defeated..."

"Well, We have to rely on the only two left who have fought him before, so our only hopes are Kiba... and Naruto."

"......We're doomed."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you go. The next chapter will end the whole thing. Also, the same night I upload it, I'll upload the first chapter of my next fanfic! Later guys!!! **


	8. The Final Battle!

Chapter 8: The Final Battle!

"Naruto! Naruto! Get up!" The blonde haired ninja opened his eyes to see Kiba staring down at him. Turns out the kick Mizuku delivered to him knocked him out. "Naruto! Asuma and Kakashi-sensei got defeated by what's his face! WE are the only two who can save the village!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto sat up surprised and scared. If the awesome Kakashi-sensei got defeated, how could he possibly hope to defeat this guy? "Where are they?" He finally asked Kiba.

"Near the center of the village, now let's go!" Kiba jumped towards the center of the village, with Naruto closely following. When they arrived, Mizuku saw them and his cheek suddenly hurt again.

"You leaf nin just don't know when to quit, huh?" He asked.

"Nope! That's in our job description!" Naruto yelled giving a thumbs up.

"And we don't mess around when it comes to the safety of our village." Kiba said. Akamaru added a mad "Arf!"

"Well, I'll just have to teach you!" Mizuku ran at the two boys and punched. They jumped out of the way and ran in circles around them. A smoke cloud erupted and there were two Kibas and one Naruto. Mizuku looked around and wondered which one to attack and when. Just then, a Naruto burst out of the ground and punched him in the chin, sending him to the top of a building. He looked down at the two Narutos and two Kibas and smirked. He jumped down and grabbed a Naruto's foot. He slammed it down and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. He know knew who to attack. He had already deduced that the dog can transform into it's master. He punched Naruto in the stomach, and tripped the two Kibas. He jumped back and started making handsigns.

"Grrrrrr." Kiba growled. He ran at Mizuku alone, ignoring Naruto's and Akamaru's protests. He threw kunai at him which were easily avoided. He used this to sneak behind Mizuku and claw his back.

"Ahh!" Mizuku fell to the ground. He looked at Kiba and Kiba saw he had made a normal tiger handsign. "Fire style: Fireball justsu!" A fire ball took Kiba into the air, but it was a log.

"Tunneling Fang!" Mizuku heard. Then Kiba drilled out of the ground and hit Mizuku's back. After taking him a few feet in the air, Kiba knocked him higher.

Naruto appeared above him and kicked him down to the ground. "You brats!" Mizuku yelled getting up. He then ran at Naruto full force with chakra concentrated in his fist. He threw a punch at Naruto's face, and the force sent him flying into a building. "If you think you can defeat me like that, you've got another thing coming!" He then turned his attention to Kiba. "Ready to play, dog boy?" He asked.

"Only if you've got a deathwish." Kiba ran at him and Akamaru joined him. "Man-beast mimicry, FANG OVER FANG!" His fingernails grew into claws, and his already sharp teeth grew even sharper. Akamaru tansformed into his mirror image again.

"You already tried fooling me with two of you, so I'm ready for you!" He wasn't. Kiba and Akamaru started their Fang over Fang jutsu and came from both sides soaring towards Mizuku. Mizuku didn't know where to go, but had an idea of what to do. He spun gracefully and flicked ash in both Kiba's and Akamaru's eyes, stopping both their attacks.

"GAH!!!" Kiba fell to the ground in pain getting the ash out of his eyes frantically.

"Say goodbye to your eyes, kid!" Mizuku mad a handsign, but before the ash exploded, Naruto kicked him into a nearby building. Instead of the ash in Kibas eyes catching fire, ash fell out of Mizuku's cigarrette and caught fire, making a fire wall between him and his genin opponents. He got up and took a puff of his cigarrette, knowing he was temporarily safe behind his fire wall. "Those jerks are tough..." Me mumbled. "This should get them." He made a tiger-with-cig hansign and blew a huge fireball from the tip of his cig. It went through the firewall, gaining power, and soared uninterrupted to Kiba and Naruto. All of a sudden, a wall of rock shot up between the fireball and its targets. Jutting out of the wall and facing the genin were five dog heads made from stone.

"Those dogs..." Naruto observed. "Those have got to be Kakashi-sensei's!!" Then Kakashi walked up behind them clutching one arm.

"Don't -huff- worry." He said in pain. "I'll finish it from here..." He weakly limped towards the wall, knowing what awaited him on the other side.

"No sensei!" Naruto argued. "You're too weak to fight!" He was right for once. Kakashi was burned almost all over and his hair was brown around the edges from the fire style jutsu he suffered earlier.

"Don't worry, I know what to do..." He made a LOOONG chain of handsigns. "Water style: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!!!" From seemingly nowhere, a swirling portal of water appeared and sent a dragon made of water straight through the rock wall and at Mizuku. It hit with terrible force.

"GAAAAAH!!!" He yelled in pain. The dragons sent him into a nearby building. Once the huge splash of water created by this had settled, the leaf nin saw he had been buried by the rubble.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not." Kakashi sighed, knowing that'd be too good to be true.

"Let's check it out!" Kiba ran up to him and looked closely.

"Is he dead, Kiba?" Naruto asked again.

"I think...." Kiba leaned closer, looking for any signs of life when....

"NOT!" Mizuku Kicked Kiba to the ground and stood up, brushing himself off. "You jerks. You can't just revive yourself from the dead. That's against the rules." He sounded like he was joking, but his face was completely emotionless. "When you die, or I think you die, you stay dead!" He ran straught at Kakashi and grabbed a kunai from his pouch. He swung at Kakashi, aiming for his face, but Kakashi spun and the back of his headband got cut off. He turned back around at Mizuku and his eyes widened. "You..." He was dumbstruck looking into the red eye that now faced him. "You're....Copy Ninja Kakashi!" He stood completely still, feeling as if the Sharingan was reading his very concious.

"Ha! You let your guard down!" Before Mizuku could react, he was attacked by all three of his opponents and was beaten to the ground. He hastily made a handsign and his cigarrette exploded. The three leaf ninja were blown back and a smoking log rolled out of the smoke cloud.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto yelled. As if on cue, Mizuku stabbed him in the back and let him fall to the ground.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled. Naruto struggled to get up, while Mizuku turned his attention to Kiba.

"Die, rotten canine!" Mizuku ran at him and delivered a kick in the face. As Kiba went flying into yet another building (those are getting a lot of abuse huh?) Mizuku smirked. "I was always a cat person anyway. He then looked at Kakashi. "Now if I kill you, I can honestly say I killed the one and only Sharingan Kakashi!!!" He made a long chain of handsigns and lit another cigarrette. He made another special tiger handsign and inhaled deeply. "Special Fire Style: Scarring Ash Fire Blast!!!" A gigantic fire ball erupted from his cigarrette and soared at Kakashi.

"Damn it!" Kakashi jumped, but his leg got burned and he fell to the ground. Mizuku walked over to him and knocked him unconcious with a kick to the face.

"Hahaha! Now my only obstacles are out of my way!!!"

"Not quite." Naruto declared. He appeared a few feet behind Mizuku with his shadow clone. "Get ready to die, dude!" He yelled. A spiralling ball of chakra formed in his hand and he soared at him. "Rasengan!" He yelled. Mizuku jumped, but didn't jump high enough. The Rasengan chipped his foot and hit a building.

"OW!!!" Mizuku crashed to the ground and grabbed his bleeding foot. "You're gonna pay for that, squirt..." He growled. He made a handsign and a faint circle thing formed around him. It then densed and made a huge sphere of chakra surrounded him.

"What's that?" Naruto yelled. Kiba meawhile, had recovered and was looking at Mizuku's chakra with amazement.

"This is my special Chakra shield." He explained. "No attack, physical or otherwise can penetrate it."

"That's how you survived Asuma-sensei's jutsu earlier!" Kiba yelled, remembering the ash jutsu Mizuku survived without a scratch.

"And Bingo was his nameo!" Mizuku yelled laughing. "Take your best shot. Not even my own searing ash monster can penetrate it!"

"Your searing ash whatchamagig?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe, I'll just show you." Mizuku made a LOOOOOOOOONG chain of handsigns and laughed maniacally. "It'll be the last jutsu you ever see!" Ash pooled around his chakra orb and started taking shape as it got bigger and bigger. It eventually took the form of a human shaped, featureless monster taller than even the wall. He looked up and the monster imitated his movements. He raised his arms high above his head and roared, the ash monster remained silent, but you get the point. "Now, brats! Say goodbye to Konoha and hello to your maker!!!" He then started watching the village and debated in his mind what to destroy first... "Ah! The monument! That'll be the perfect place to start!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!" Naruto yelled. Mizuku shurugged him off and continued. "Kiba! How can we stop him?!"

"I don't know!" Kiba yelled desperately.

"I can't let him do this!!" As Naruto said this, his whiskers grew darker, his eyes changed color from blue to a blazing red. He tightened his fist which now had claws, which made him start to bleed. He felt a small spark of pain and looked at his bloody hand. "Boss Toad!" He yelled. His voice was now deeper and darker.

Then Kiba remembered something. "No! Better idea!" Akamaru changed into him and stood on top. "Naruto! Crouch on top of Akamaru! We're going to do a combined transformation!" Without a word, a maddened Naruto jumped on Akamaru's back and made a handsign.

"COMBINED TRANSFORMATION: THREE HEADED WOLF!!!" They all three yelled. A smoke cloud as big as the ash monster erupted from the three. And from it emerged a beast the likes of which Mizuku had never seen. It was Kiba's Two-headed wolf with slightly red fur and three heads. Two were wolf heads, and one was in the middle, looking exactly like the head of the Nine-tailed Fox. The beast also had the tails to match those of the Fox.

"This pressure..." Mizuku was all of a sudden, he was overwhelmed by an immensely powerful chakra. "Is this the legendary power of the Nine-tailed Fox?" Even from the safety of his chakra bubble, he felt scared for his life.

Inside the beast's head, Naruto's and Kiba's thought started conversing. {Kiba! We need to get him away from the village, or else we'll completely annihilate what we've been trying to protect!}

"{I know that, Naruto!} Kiba's voice sounded. {I'm on it.} The three headed fox-wolf charged at the ash monster. At the last second, it turned and wrapped it's tails around Mizuku's ash monster. It winced in pain and threw him as far from the village as possible. When he landed, the fox-wolf jumped as high as it could and a audible voice sounded, but it's mouth didn't move. "(revised) WOLF FANG OVER FANG!" It spun wildly, homing into the scent of the ash. Even though it hurt, the attack rammed into Mizuku. Ash went flying everywhere as the monster shrunk. The fox-wolf front flipped over it and landed so it was facing the village and the Ash monster's back was to it.

"Just keep trying!" Mizuku yelled unscratched in his chakra bubble. "You can't hurt me!" He ran at the Nine-tailed fox-wolf and swung the ash monster's massive arms. Ash from it's arm landed in the fox eyes and it squealed in a combination of pain and rage. Mizuku made a handsign and the ash ignited. The fox head tilted upward and roared. With that roar, fire red chakra spilled out of the fox-wolf. It started the Revised Wolf Fang Over Fang again, with red chakra swirling around it. It crashed straight into Mizku's chakra bubble. The force of the impact sent ash flying everywhere and nothing was left but Mizuku's bubble. "Haha! You may have destroyed my monster, but my impenetrable bubble has no weakness!"

"We'll just see about that!" Naruto's voice sounded. A cloud of smoke erupted and Naruto was standing on the two headed wolf's back. He was still in the fox state and was glaring at Mizuku.

"Hehehe, well, I'm back to my job!" Mizuku floated back to the village, completely disregarding Naruto.

"Grr.... DON'T IGNORE ME!" Naruto yelled. "KIBA! FOLLOW HIM!!!!!" He stomped his foot.

"Hey! Cool off! I'm on it!" And with that, Kiba (And Akamaru, if you want to get technical) galloped full speed back to the village. When they were close enough, Naruto used his chakra to jump at Mizuku. He thought his chakra would be enough to break the bubble. He was wrong. He was fllung back and landed on Kiba.

"Gah! Why can't I do anything?!" Naruto yelled to the sky. "I couldn't get Sasuke back, and I can't protect ANYONE!" He held out his hand and a Resengan formed. This one was a little bigger than normal, but he had a plan for that. "RASENGAN...." He started running towards one of the two headed wolf's heads. He jumped and pointed his hand at Mizuku. "BULLET!!!!!!" He used the excess chakra propelled the Rasengan to Mizuku. The force made NAruto fly backwards and his headband loosen and fly into the air. Mizuku, meanwhile turned just in time to see the shockwave created by the Rasengan Bullet breaking the sound barrier.

"Ha! Do you honestly think your lousy little attack can break my-" Just then, the Swirling chakra ball hit his bubble. "AH!" He yelled as he saw the chakra composing the bubble begin to crack. With a loud BANG! the chakra bubble burst and Mizuku was hit straight in the stomach by the Rasengan. "YOU LITTLE SON OF A-" And with that, the overloaded Rasengan exploded. Mizuku was sent flying towards the hokage's office and, to add insult to injury, Tsunade stopped him with a jab to the back. Meanwhile, the two headed wolf disappeared, leaving a roughed up trio of Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru standing in the village center. Naruto had a triumphant feeling as he watched his headband land lightly on a spike of the fourth hokage's carved stone hair.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled. "Naruto did it!"

"Don't you think I would've noticed the explosion?!" Tsunade yelled, picking up the half dead Mizuku.

"All that's left to do is clean up." Shizune sighed.

"Yeah, is that all?" Tsunade sighed looking at the firey village. "Shizune! Go with Sakura and round up the injured villagers and attend to them immediately!"

"Yes!" Shizune rushed away and Tsunade looked at the center of the village where Naruto stood.

A couple days later, Naruto was naturally back to his old self. "Gramma! My headband is still on the monument! When can I get it back?"

"Later. I think we'll just let it stay there for a few days..." Tsunade half taunted.

"But GRAMMA!!" Naruto whined. His headband, meanwhile, was fluttering on the fourth hokages hair like a Blue and silver flag........

**Naruto: The War of Ash and Smoke**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So, my first finished story! YAY!!!! I know, in the last chapter I said I would upload the first chapter of my next fic the same night this came out, but I just want to get this up. Anyway, I'll finish a second story and THEN post my next fic. Later guys! ^_^**


End file.
